Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art power distribution system 1 such as an Intermediate Bus Architecture (“IBA”) is shown having a DC power source 5, supplying power at a source voltage, VS, to the input of a bus converter 10. The output of the bus converter 10 supplies power to one or more down-stream regulators, e.g. regulators 6, 7 which in turn provide regulated power, e.g. regulated voltage, to respective loads 8, 9. The bus converter 10 may include a DC Transformer which is a switching power converter that may provide voltage transformation from its input to output at an essentially fixed voltage gain and also provide galvanic isolation between its input and output. The bus converter 10 may adjust its output slightly during predetermined operating conditions to provide in-rush current limiting, e.g. during start up and may provide partial regulation over selected portions of the source voltage range. Although a single bus converter is shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of bus converters may be connected to receive power from a single source 5 and provide power at one or more voltages to a plurality of down-stream regulators, such as regulators 6 and 7. Additionally, two or more bus converters or two or more DC Transformers may be connected in parallel to increase power throughput or to provide a measure of fault tolerance.